


Shooter Girl Kimber: Pumping Iron

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Futanari, Gyms, Other, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: A fit futa stars in her very first porn shoot





	Shooter Girl Kimber: Pumping Iron

**Author's Note:**

> This is a character intro story for my ongoing Shooter Girls series.

“Come on, man, you almost got it!” The spotter stood over the bench, his hands ready to catch the bar if his friend lost his grip.  
The man laying on the bench grunted, “Gah… I… can’t!”  
“One more set and you’re at fifty; come on, push it!”  
Around the gym, people everywhere were sweating and doing various workouts. Upstairs, the whir of treadmills and ellipticals could be heard dully, and some nondescript alternative music was serenading the smell of B.O. masked by disinfectant.  
The bencher grit his teeth and lowered his arms for the fiftieth time. The bar felt like a tow truck in his hands, and his wrists and forearms were shaking from the strain, but somehow his willpower was giving him the ability to keep it upright. With another grunt, he shoved the bar upward and felt the blessed relief of the weight being lifted back onto the stand, and he threw his arms to his sides and huffed loudly.  
“Good shit, man,” the lifter’s spotter grinned and leaned against the bar, “It’s all about persistence; the pain is just a distraction.”  
The lifter sat up slowly and laughed, “Bullshit, I don’t see you trying to bench two-fifty.”  
“And I don’t see you running a marathon, that’s got plenty of pain written all over it,” the spotter laughed.  
The lifter grabbed his water bottle and took a long swig, then opened his eyes and sighed, “Yeah well…” he stopped talking suddenly as his eyes settled on a woman who was several yards away.  
The woman was doing pull ups, and he completely forgot what he was going to say as his eyes followed her movements up and down. She was pretty by anyone’s standards, with deeply tanned skin. Her dirty blonde hair was put up in a tight ponytail, and she was wearing a tight gray tank top and a sports bra.   
The lifter had seen many women like her at various gyms, and he seldom noticed more than just their figure or how nice their ass looked in yoga pants, but this woman was different. There was a look of sheer concentration on her face that he seldom saw on even professional athletes, and her form was flawless. Her pace was insane and she was mowing through her sets as quickly as he could curl twenty five pounds.  
His eyes were practically glued to her, and at some point, he moved them down to her body. Her muscle definition was obvious, and she was toned without being bulky, which was the kind of look that drove him crazy. His gaze moved down to her hips, which she had enough of, and he was about to stare at her legs when his eyes almost popped out of his head.  
“I see you’ve spotted Kimber,” his friend stepped up beside him and patted his shoulder.  
The lifter’s eyes were still bugging out of his head. The woman, who was apparently named Kimber, had the legs to match her body, but all he could focus on was the unmistakable bulge of what appeared to be a very generous package outlined against her thigh through the yoga pants she wore. The longer he stared, the more obvious it became, and his voice almost cracked as he asked, “Who is she...he?”  
The spotter chuckled, “I think they usually pronoun as she. She’s a futanari.”  
The lifter tore his eyes away and narrowed them towards his friend, “They’re real?!”  
“Of course they’re real; don’t you internet? There’s not many of them in the world, I guess, but they’re coming out of the woodwork now. Incidentally, Kimber is a real athlete,” the spotter tilted his water bottle towards the woman who was still performing pull ups furiously, “No homo, but I would do things to that woman. She’s way out of my league, though, and I think she eats, breathes and fucks her workout routine. She’s in here pretty much everyday. Sometimes, if she gets really into it, she goes hard as a rock; that’s fun to watch,” the spotter laughed. “Everyone knows who and what she is around here… honestly, you get used to it. I’ve heard she’s nice, but she pretty much ignores anyone here who tries to talk to her. She’ll give you her autograph though, if you ask for it.”  
“Autograph? Who the hell is she supposed to be?”  
The spotter laughed once more, “You’re still in the process of questioning your own sexuality, I don’t think you’re ready to hear the answer just yet.”

Kimber Crighton walked into the women’s locker room, sweat dripping from her face. her tank was soaked in sweat, and a large, dark ring could be seen circling all the way down to her stomach.  
The locker room was full of the usual suspects: a few soccer moms, some swimmers, and of course, the odd basketball player. Some of the women were naked, most were dressed, but Kimber hardly noticed any of them as she made her way to the showers and began to strip down.  
She pulled her sweat soaked tank over her head before tossing it on a bench, then she curled her fingers beneath her sports bra and did the same with it. Then, with all the casualness of someone who had done the same thing a thousand times in a row, Kimber peeled down her yoga pants and stepped out of them.  
Her stomach was completely flat, and her body fat content was extremely low, but there was nothing masculine looking about her as she stepped into the shower.  
She sighed heavily as the cold water hit her skin, and she made no move to make it warmer as she lifted her face to allow the water to slide down her body. Her crotch always felt particularly hot after a hard workout, and she relished the sudden change in temperature as she spread her legs.  
Her balls tightened as they cooled, and she smiled with relief and satisfaction as she began to soap herself. She never allowed her showers to last longer than five minutes, and she rinsed herself moments later and stepped out.  
Dripping wet, she padded over to her locker and grabbed her towel. She’d been frequenting the gym for nearly six months, but her fellow gym goers were still stealing glances at her when she dressed and undressed. Kimber didn’t mind in the least, and she secretly enjoyed the attention. The only time it ever became annoying was when people (both men and women) tried to hit on her, but the longer she stayed the less it happened, because people knew she wasn’t there to socialize.   
She pat dried her face before working her way down to her body, then she flipped the towel between her legs and dried her junk. Even flaccid, her male parts were larger than the average man’s, and she could almost feel at least one other woman openly staring at her as she whisked the towel down to her pussy.   
Afterwards, she stepped into a pair of briefs and pulled on a somewhat looser bra.  
“Um… excuse me… Kimber?”  
The fit futa turned when she heard a feminine voice behind her, “Hm?”  
A thin, early twenties tennis type girl was smiling nervously up at her. The girl was fully clothed, and Kimber could tell that she’d just finished a rousing game of racquetball by the ruddy color of her face, “Hi there, what can I do for you?” She smiled.  
The girl blushed, “I heard… I mean, well,” she laughed, “Sorry, I’m so nervous! I’m a huge fan; your season last year… wow!” The girl giggled. “I’m sure you’re busy, but… can I have your autograph?”  
Kimber smirked, “Sure. What do you want me to sign?”  
“Oh, um… this?” The girl hurriedly flipped open a notebook, “I have a pen too, oh…” she fumbled with the binding on the journal and awkwardly yanked the writing utensil from it.  
Kimber took the pen and chuckled, “Thanks for watching; it’s always nice to meet female fans, especially ones that are so cute.” She brought the pen to the lined paper and signed her name with a flourish.  
The girl’s blush intensified and she looked as if she were going to pass out, “M,most of your fans are guys?”  
Kimber handed the notebook and the pen back to the girl, “Yup. Most of them don’t have the balls to ask for my autograph though; I think they’re intimidated by me, but I don’t bite.”  
The girl was practically shaking with excitement as she clutched the notebook to her chest, “I’m rooting for you this year; I hope you make first.”  
“I’m gonna try my best!” Kimber reached into her locker and grabbed a shirt, “I can get you some tickets if you want to see me live.”  
“Ah…” the girl’s eyes widened, “Really?”  
Kimber pulled on the shirt and took the notebook back from the girl, “Type in this… promo code… on the website,” she said as she jotted something down. “Hope to see you next week,” she said as she handed the notebook back for a second time and winked.  
“Ohmygosh… t,thank you!” The girl gushed.  
Kimber laughed lowly and shook her head as the girl stumbled off in disbelief.

“You’re late.”  
“Hello to you too, Shelby. Sorry not sorry: I’m always late,” Kimber sat across from a woman, a smug smile on her face.  
The woman that had been there before her snorted. Shelby was a homely looking thirty something who was wearing a business blazer. It was clear by both her shoes and the briefcase sitting beside her that she was some sort of businesswoman, and she sipped her black coffee before she replied, “I’m going to have to start telling you to get places earlier so you’ll maybe show up on time. Would it kill you to at least call or text me? The waiter is about to give up on me ordering and I’m on my third cup of coffee; I’m gonna be peeing like a racehorse after this.”  
“There was a cute girl asking for my autograph,” Kimber picked up a menu and glanced over it. It was the usual restaurant where she always met her agent. The food was decent, the waiters were friendly, and Kimber enjoyed the quiet atmosphere, “Oh, navy bean is back on the menu, nice!”  
The professionally dressed woman cleared her throat, “Aren’t you at least a little curious as to what I’ve got for you?”  
“Oh, yes… sorry,” The athletic woman glanced up for a moment before burying her face back into the menu, “I’m just really hungry.”  
Shelby sighed and chuckled, “Fine, food first, then we’ll talk.”

After the two had made it most of the way through lunch, Shelby cleared the area in front of her and popped her briefcase open, “You’re growing in popularity, it’s getting to the point where I need to start turning people down flat before I even talk to you.”  
“That’s good, right?” Kimber said as she picked at what was left of her salad. “I trust you, Shelby; if you don’t think it’s a good gig, then it’s not. Anyway, go ahead and hit me.”  
“Well, we’ve got quite a few options to choose from. First off, just to get this out of the way, how do you feel about doing commercials?”  
Kimber looked up from her salad and a piece of lettuce fell from her mouth, “Seriously? Commercials for what?”  
“Does it really matter? The look on your face tells me everything I need to know,” Kimber’s agent laughed.  
“I just can’t see myself advertising anything other than the shooter girls. Well, that, and chicvibe, but I kinda have to advertise them because they’re my sponsor.”  
“I just wanted to hear it from you before I turned them down. I don’t think commercials are in your contract, anyway, and I don’t want you to do any work that you feel uncomfortable with. Anyway, I might as well skip to the thing I know you’re going to say yes to.”  
Kimber gave her agent a wry smile, “Oh? I’ve never seen you this confident before. Whatever it is, it must be pretty sweet.”  
“I’d say so,” Shelby leaned forward. “As I’m sure you know, pornyexpress is one of the shooter girl’s biggest sponsors this year, and they’re trying to break into new areas with it. They contacted me yesterday and they had an offer for you that would actually be sanctioned by the shooter girls.”  
Kimber’s eyes widened, “Oh, really? It’s not porn, is it? Cause honestly…”  
“Hang on,” the agent lifted her palm and smiled, “Before you get freaked out, you should probably listen to what they want.”  
“Alright, fair,” Kimber set her fork down and pushed aside her plate, “Lay it on me.”  
“There’s a director named Sasha Sikes who specializes in niche fetish porn. Most of it is softcore, and nearly all of it is fairly clean. Hell, I think I saw a video about a woman waxing her bikini line; I'm not sure who thinks that’s hot, but somebody is paying money for it. Anyway, she wants to do a series of solo shoots featuring some of the top shooter girls. Your name came up, of course, and she wants you to be the first in the series. Basically, you'd be doing the same thing you do during a match, but you'll be alone. Sasha was very adamant about the fact that you wouldn't be having sex with anyone, nor would you be solicited for sex at any point.”  
Kimber pursed her lips, “Hm. That does sound pretty interesting. What do you think?”  
Shelby looked surprised by the question, “Well, ultimately I think it's a good chance for your career. The more attention the shooter girls gets, the more revenue comes in, which means more events, bigger arenas and more money in your pocket.”  
Kimber laughed and crossed her arms, “That's nice, but at a certain point, it stops being about the money.”  
Shelby nearly rolled her eyes, “Ah yes, ever the sportswoman. How could I forget?”  
“I've been training hard this year; I'm gonna get first even if it kills me,” Kimber said with a determined smile as she dug around in her purse. “Speaking of which, it's time for my regimen.”  
She pulled out a smaller pouch and unzipped it, then went about the task of setting several tiny bottles and pills on the table cloth.  
“God, not this again,” Kimber’s agent shook her head, “You're gonna kill yourself with all those supplements.” Her eyes widened as Kimber laid out more and more pills, “What the hell, that's twice as many as last time.”  
“Relax,” Kimber laughed, “These are all completely natural. I'm not gonna O.D. on ginseng.”  
“If it was just ginseng, that would be one thing, but what you've got there…” she pointed, “That's a pharmacy, natural or otherwise.”  
“Oh please,” Kimber tossed one of the pills into her mouth and swallowed, “This is bromelain: that's from pineapple. I have vitamin D, B complex, calcium, magnesium, zinc; you gotta have the zinc, only don't take it on an empty stomach because…”  
“I know why!” Shelby shook her head, “And what's with the bottles? I swear, if I find out that you're doping…”  
Kimber cackled, “Calm down, Shelby! Look, taurine, ginseng, milk thistle,” she said as she pointed at each bottle. I promise you, I'm not taking anything that’s considered a drug.”  
“Okay,” The agent looked incredulous. “In any case, here's Sasha’s card,” she said as she passed it between the wall of supplements. “She wanted to speak with you herself. My advice is to take the job, but if you get any weird vibes from her you can always back out.”  
Kimber took the card and looked it over. It was a simple yet elegant print boldy laid over a light pink and gray. It simply read: 'Sasha Sikes, premier adult entertainment for the connoisseur’. Beneath, there was a phone number and email address, “Okay, I'll give her a call later tonight. Thanks for the lead, Shelby, I don't know what I'd do without you.”  
“You’re welcome, but don't get too sentimental on me just yet. She could be a nutcase; she makes videos about women just talking about having orgasms.”  
Kimber chuckled, “I'll take my chances.”

-One week later-

Kimber stepped out onto the curb and thanked her driver. It was always interesting stepping into a stranger's car, especially when the drivers recognized her, but the man who had dropped her off didn't seem to care about anything but to his next trip.  
The L.A. sun washed over the business park with it's usual steely aura, and Kimber winced as she looked down at her phone to confirm the address.  
There was a large, three story building in front of her, and she walked toward it as she lowered her head. It wasn't even technically summer yet, but it was plenty hot enough, and she was glad that she'd dressed lightly.  
She made it inside the building and sighed with relief when she felt the air conditioned interior. A large plaque stood directly in front of her, and she found the name of Sasha’s studio on it, “Studio Sikes,” she murmured as she memorised the both the floor and suit numbers.  
The foyer of the building was mostly empty, but as she passed towards the elevators, a few businessman glanced over get and smiled. She smiled back and wondered what they'd think if they knew where she was going.

Kimber found the suite and opened the door. she was expecting some sort of reception area, but instead, she was met with the sight of a short hallway and a kitchenette build into the side of the wall. A girl was standing in front of a coffee machine, apparently fiddling with something in a mug, and Kimber cleared her throat.   
“Hello, I'm here to see…”  
“Oh, you’re Kimber!” The girl said before she even turned, “Thank you so much for coming. I actually asked to work today just so I could meet you in person!”  
Kimber grinned, “Wow, that's flattering, but you have me at a disadvantage.”  
“Oh, I'm so sorry,” the girl, a young looking brunette, smiled sheepishly, “I’m Kayla. I work with Sasha part time; I’m trying to get into the film industry, but it’s tough to go it alone. I absolutely, positively cannot tell you how excited I am to be working with you today!”  
“Ah...cool,” Kimber blinked, “But, um… where is Sasha?”  
“In the studio, behind the next door,” Kayla answered quickly. “Again, sorry, I’m getting ahead of myself. Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, tea, yerba…”  
“Water would be good.”  
“Great,” Kayla beamed as she turned to the small refrigerator beside her. She opened it and grabbed a bottle of designer water. She handed it to Kimber almost worshipfully before turning on her heel, “Alrighty then, let’s go!”  
Kimber furrowed her brow and shook her head with a small smile, “Interesting kid…” she said under her breath as she moved toward the next door.

The second door led into an impressively sized loft that was lined with windows on almost the entire backside. It would have been nicer if the view wasn’t so industrial looking, but there was a good amount of natural light flooding in. Equipment like backdrops, cameras and riggings could be seen all over the place, and Kimber was surprised to see an array of gym equipment set off to one side of the studio.  
“Welcome!” A woman shouted from across the room and waved energetically to Kimber as she stepped over.  
Kimber waved back, “Hi there.”  
Sasha Sikes didn’t look anything like what Kimber had pictured. She looked to be in her late thirties, and she was tall and somewhat heavy set. She was well dressed and it was clear she had a taste for fashion, and all in all she looked like a personable yet eccentric woman, “I’m so glad you could make it! Did you get anything…” she saw the bottle of water in Kimber’s hand and frowned, “Kayla! Did you not offer her anything but water?!”  
Kayla was about to speak when Kimber flipped the bottle in her hand, “It’s fine! I asked for it,” she added with a nervous smile. “I only drink water before I’m about to, um, preform.”  
“Ah, of course, fantastic!” Sasha smiled. “Follow me over here, if you would, I’m so excited to show you the set up.”  
Kimber followed the woman to the opposite side of the room and her eyes widened slightly.  
“What do you think?” Sasha asked her as she crossed her arms.  
The entire back wall of the studio had been completely transformed into a gym. There was a treadmill and an elliptical set up, as well as a full rack of dumbells and a pull up bar. There was also an assortment of blocks, exercise balls and kettlebells, and finally, a barbell bench press.  
“This is amazing,” Kimber replied genuinely as she admired the equipment. “Did you bring all of this here just for me?”  
Sasha nodded, “Most of it is rented, but I might keep some of it for a few other shoots. I’ve been wanting to feature you for a long time, and now that I’ve cut through all the tape with the shooter girls studio, we can finally make some beautiful work together.”  
Kimber bit her lip nervously, “I remember our phone conversation, but would you mind explaining it to me again just so we’re clear?”  
Sasha grinned, “Of course. I want you to work out like you normally would. Take as long as you want and use whatever pieces of equipment you’d like. While you’re doing that…” Sasha stepped over to a short table that was sitting beside one of the cameras and picked up a small box, “This is going to be inside of you.”  
Kimber took the box and opened it up. Inside, there was a small pink vibrator attached to a short cord. She took a deep breath and laughed, “Okay… I think I can do that. Anything else?”  
“Yes, there is one other thing,” Sasha swept her hand over the set, “Do it with your cock out. When the mood hits you: cum. I want you to cum everywhere, on everything, honestly, anything you want. If you’ve got enough in you to cover every damn piece of equipment, then by all means, let her rip!”  
Kimber’s lip trembled, “You want me to cum on the equipment?”  
“Mhm, as much as you can, please,” Sasha smiled.  
“O...kay,” Kimber’s semi frown turned up into a careful smile. “I think I can manage that.”  
Sasha gestured to Kayla, who was in the process of checking the cameras, “Kayla is going to follow you with her own camera. We’re going to get as many angles as we can; you can pretend she’s not even there. All I want you to do is focus on your workout and your own pleasure. I have an outfit waiting for you in the restroom, and there’s some lube in there as well. If you’re ready to get started, you can go get changed and we’ll make sure everything is ready for you.”  
Kimber felt butterflies rise to her stomach, but she was exhilarated, “Alright, let’s do it!”  
“Oh, there’s one more thing,” Sasha stopped her as she walked off.  
“Hm?”  
“There’s a wristband that goes with the vibrator, it’s sitting on the counter in the bathroom. The strength of the vibration coincides with your heart rate; the harder you work out, the harder it vibes.”  
“Oh. Shit,” Kimber said with wonder. “That sounds… awesome.”

Kimber stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pink tank top that left her midriff exposed. A pair of tight blue workout pants hugged her thighs, and they’d been specially tailored to allow her male member to hang out loosely. It felt strange to have her cock hanging out in an arena that wasn’t specifically a shooter girls match, but it was already feeling normal as she stepped up to the edge of the set’s mats.  
“We’re ready to go when you are, the cameras are already on,” Sasha told her as she sat behind a laptop. Beside her, Kayla was already lifting an expensive looking, handheld camera.  
Kimber took a deep breath and nodded before she walked onto the set.  
She had absolutely no idea how it was going to go, but she decided to do what she always did and she began to stretch beside the pull up bar. She leaned forward with her knees locked to stretch her hamstrings, and her flaccid cock dangled below her. The shorts held in her balls perfectly, but their bulge could be seen easily as she leaned in several directions to work different muscles. She could feel the vibrator inside of her pussy pulsing gently, but so far it wasn’t even buzzing hard enough to bring any sensation to her.  
She spent a few minutes stretching herself completely before she hopped onto the treadmill. In her peripherals, she could see Kayla crouching and aiming the camera at her, but she did her best to ignore the girl as she turned the treadmill on and set it to quick start.  
Kimber ran slowly. She usually started on either the treadmill or the elliptical to get her cardio going, and she figured that half a mile would be enough to get her blood pumping.  
The machine whirred as she turned up the speed, and her cock flapped around her thighs. She giggled as she felt it harden with every step she took, and the vibrator buzzed just a little harder as she arrived at the quarter mile mark. She turned up the speed and turned her power walk to a light jog, and she watched the screen as she got closer to her goal.  
By .40 miles, she was forced to regulate her breathing slightly, and the vibrator was actually starting to feel good. Her cock was standing nearly upright, almost completely hard, and it felt surprisingly satisfying to jog with a boner; more so than she thought it would. She turned up the speed even higher so she could run faster, and as the speed increased, so too did the vibrator’s power.  
“Oh geez,” she smiled as she broke out into a flat run during the last .5 miles. her cock was completely hard now, and she was beginning to feel good and warmed up. Behind her, Kayla was pointing the camera right at her backside, and her toned ass bounced to and fro as her calves tightened at the increased speed.  
Once she reached her goal, she lowered the speed and came to a stop. She’d barely broken a sweat, but she was feeling ready to move on to the next piece of equipment.   
She turned and hopped onto the elliptical. She began to move on it right away, and the numbers blinked up on the screen as she increased her speed.  
“Hmm,” she smiled as she sighed lightly. The forward movement of the elliptical was causing her cock to wobble up and down, and it felt pretty incredible. Her heart rate was clearly climbing as well, because the vibrator was starting to distract her.  
She finished up with the elliptical and almost forgot that she was being filmed as she walked over to the kettlebells. She picked up one of the thirty pounders and began to do squats with it, then she shifted to pilates stances.  
She closed her eyes and sighed as the first beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. Her crotch burned as she held the forms for several seconds, but she enjoyed the feeling. She usually did light exercises before she got into the heavier stuff, and she loved the build up of adrenaline as she increased the intensity of her daily routine.  
She then moved to the exercise ball, where she proceeded to to do planks. Her girl cock pointed straight down at the mat as it’s tip began to shine with precum, and her pussy throbbed as a wanton sigh finally escaped her lips. She could already feel the build up reaching the base of her shaft, but she prided herself on having control of her urges, and she had intention of releasing herself prematurely. She held her plank for several more seconds before bouncing upwards.  
Kimber walked to the dumbells and grabbed two of the thirty pounders. She lined up her feet and began to do butterflies, and with every set she could feel her muscles beginning to burn more and more. The vibrator was beginning to do more than just distract her, and as she went through her sets, she deepened her breathing patterns in an attempt to control herself.  
She replaced the dumbells and picked up a forty pounder before she began to do curls.  
“Oh god…” she purred softly as she grinned. She tried not to break her form, but she couldn’t help but look down at her cock as she curled the weight, and she couldn’t believe how hard she was.  
She understood that most people didn’t find exercise very arousing, but there were very few things that could excite her more. She loved surpassing her own limits, and the feeling of getting stronger and faster was intoxicating. She stare down at her cock as she repeated her sets over and over again, and the first drop of precum dripped slowly down the tip of her cut cockhead and drizzled down to the floor.  
She exhaled sharply and replaced the dumbell quickly. She had grossly underestimated the vibrator and how turned on the workout would make her, and she practically jumped to the bench press.  
The barbell only had a little weight on it, and Kimber was able to lift it easily as she settled back. She stared straight ahead as she focused on her set, and since there was hardly anything on the bar she decided to go to fifty. She did three sets of ten before she actually groaned, and she had to stop halfway through the fourth to catch her breath.  
Her shaft was starting to feel like it was going to explode, and the vibrator was just as much an irritation as it was pleasurable. She resumed her set and did everything she could to keep her mind off of climaxing, but it was becoming apparent that she wouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer.  
All the while, Kayla moved around her, zooming the camera in on her from different angles. The young woman was trying to regulate her breathing as well, but for an entirely different reason, and she was trying to ignore her soaked panties as she zoomed in on Kimber’s face.  
The futa athlete looked so focused and determined, and the aspiring director had never seen such concentration on anyone’s features.  
Kimber finished her last set and dropped the bar back into place above her. Her face was flushed as she sat up, but her concentration never broke as she headed to the pull up bar.  
Kimber loved pullups. They were quite possibly the most hated exercise of all time (besides squats) but pull ups were one of the reasons why Kimber had started exercising in the first place.  
When she was in her teens, she could scarcely do one, and though no one had made fun of her for it (she had always been quite popular) it bothered her that she couldn’t even pull up her own body weight. One thing had led to another, and now she could easily do fifty in a row, though, as she jumped up and grabbed the bar underhanded, she doubted she was going to make it that far.  
“Mm… yeah… fuck…” Kimber grunted as she lifted her chin over the bar. Her nipples hardened beneath her pink top, and sweat began to soak through it. Her toned forearms and biceps strained against the speed of her workout, and her flat tummy could be seen flexing as she straightened her torso.  
The stupid vibrator was starting to go crazy, and her cock began to drool as she lifted herself. She’d scarcely made it to thirty when she felt the point of no return, and as she looked down she saw Kayla tilting the camera up at her.  
“Fuck yes… fuck yes…” she grunted loudly as a large vein in her girl cock began to bulge. She could feel her load rising up inside of her, and the burning sensation coupled with the good hurt in her arms was going to drive her over the edge.  
Kayla was staring into her camera screen with rapt attention as her own breath came in rasps. From her angle, she could see Kimber’s balls tightening and receding into her body, and a wet spot was blooming right below her pussy. Kimber was grunting and cussing up a storm under her breath, and it wouldn’t be long before she lost her control.  
She’s gonna cum… Kayla thought as she struggled to keep the camera steady, She’s gonna fucking…  
Kayla jolted as a thick wad of girl cum splatted against the camera lens. Above her, Kimber groaned loudly as a second rope followed the first, but she didn’t slow her set as she proceeded to cover the ground below her.  
Her cum shot out at least five feet in front of her, even without her touching herself. Her arms burned as she groaned and grunted and shot: six, seven, eight ropes, each of them splattering in a different direction as they hit the matt below her.  
Even before she was done climaxing, she let go of the bar and ran to the treadmill. Cum was still dripping from her cock as she turned it on, and she immediately cranked up the speed to ten.  
“Mhh, gah… fuck!” She sprinted on the treadmill, her footfalls shaking the machine as her shoes pounded down in a blur. Her tight pony tail whipped back and forth as she swayed at a breakneck pace, and her lungs began to feel tight. The vibrator sang inside of her, buzzing and tickling her insides as she felt another load rising up within her. She pressed a button on the machine to make it go faster, but it was already at its highest setting, and she grit her teeth as she nearly forgot to breath, “Yes… yes, fuckin get it!” She growled through her teeth as she felt her balls tighten even further.  
She slammed her hand down to lower the speed of the machine. She jogged to a slower pace within seconds and jumped off the machine before grabbing her dick and stroking herself manically, “God, yes!” she moaned as she shot another fat load.  
The rope of girl cum shot well past the belt, but most of it landed on the tread. The machine was still running, and she lowered her dick at the black tread and watched her cum paint lines on it. Her spunk could be seen glistening on the black surface as it turned over and over, and she shook her dick off to get every drop out of it she could.  
She threw her head back and took a deep breath. Her chest was heaving, and her hair was starting to fall out of place, but she didn’t care as she stepped over to the dumbells and took up two of the ten pounders.  
She locked her fingers between the two weights and sandwiched her cock between them. The metal was cold against her still raging boner, and she whimpered loudly as she began to stroke herself off in front of the weight rack.  
For nearly three minutes, she relished the feeling of her dick sliding between the two weights. She lowered her head and spit at her cock to lubricate it, and she threw her head back and moaned wantonly as she pressed the weights closer together, “Yeah… mhm, you gonna get this?” She asked no one in particular as she pointed her cock at the rack, “I'm gonna fucking blow a load all over your equipment.” she began to shake as she squeezed her cock even harder between the weights, “Fuck… these...weights!”  
Her cockslit erupted once more, covering the smallest set of weights in girl cum. The rack was the kind that was built like a pyramid, and her girl sludge dripped down to the lower level and covered the heaviest weights at the bottom. Even though it was her third orgasm, her dick pumped out five rounds easily, and each were just as thick as the last. Sticky and warm, her cum was a bit more watery, and the last few drops eked out slowly as she heaved.  
She glanced over at the bench press and grinned wickedly. Her heart was still thudding in her chest, but her pulse was beginning to go down, and some if the wildness that has risen up in her was beginning to dissipate. The vibrator in her pussy was beginning to calm down, and the slower pulsing was actually making her feel more mellow.  
She could feel the sheen of sweat on her body, but it only made her hungrier as she laid down on the bench and sighed slowly, “I love this,” she breathed as she took hold of her cock and began to stroke herself slowly. It wasn't her intention to have a monologue with herself, but it felt good to just let go and give in for a change. She was usually so disciplined and steady, but she wasn't in a match, and there was no reason for her to conserve her energy.  
“I love to workout… I love feeling the burn in my muscles and the feeling of everyone watching me while I do my sets.” she took a deep breath as she gripped herself harder, “Sometimes, when I’m working out, I get so hard. I know people can see me...I know they can tell, but I don't care. Why should I hide myself?” She asked to herself as she closed her eyes.  
She placed her fingers strategically around her shaft and slowed her movements, “Sometimes, when I'm alone, I like to edge like this. I can make myself crazy fantasizing about a cute girl I saw in the gym; just burying myself deep inside of her tight pussy,” she groaned as she smiled, “Or maybe bending over one of those muscle heads and showing them that I'm probably more manly than they are…” her eyes shot open as she lolled her tongue out, “And then I’d pull out… and just spray their tight asses with my hot cum.”  
She sat suddenly and swung one of her legs down to the floor. her index and thumb were placed just under her swollen cock head, and she worked over her length with long,even strokes, “Yes…” she sneered as she pointed her cock down to the sweat soaked bench, “Those gym rats love pumping iron, don’t they? I’ve got some iron for em’ right here…” her eyes grew heavy and she began to pant as a fourth orgasm tickled up through her balls. “Gonna cum again…” she rolled her eyes as she threw her head back and sighed, “Mmm, shit!” she giggled as she began to stroke herself faster, “Big fat fuckin’ load all over you’re goddamned bench,” She looked over and saw Kayla pointing the camera right at her face. She smiled widely and licked her lips, “You like watching me work out, baby? I’ll bet you don’t think I’ve got any left in me, hm? Let’s see… ready?” She panted as she looked down at her cock and pulled her skin back as far she could, “Watch,” she said flatly with a demanding tone.  
Her cut cock turned several shades redder before she fired. Three beams of white shot past the bench and onto the floor. They were immediately followed by three more, each of which slashed over the bench, standing out starkly against the black vinyl. Kimber let go of her cock and began to hump the bench slowly as the last of her load oozed out onto the material, and she inhaled sharply before she lowered her head and sighed.  
She was silent for a long moment, but she lifted her head and began to laugh, “Oh my god!” Her face broke out into a wide smile, “That was so much fun!” She turned to Kayla and waved at the camera, “Thanks for watching!”

Several more seconds passed before Sasha cleared her throat, “That’s it: cameras are off.”  
Kimber shook her head and snorted, “Holy shit… wow.”  
Sasha walked over to her and gave her a serious look, “You okay?”  
Kimber nodded, “Fantastic,” she looked up at the woman and frowned slightly, “Did I do poorly?”  
Sasha’s eyes widened, “Poorly? My dear, that was one of the most incredible things I’ve ever gotten on film! I just wanted to make sure you weren’t killing yourself.”  
The now spent athlete chuckled, “Nope, I’m good,” she paused before she added, “I’m glad it was good, cause I don’t think I can do it again just yet,” she looked over at Kayla and saw that the girl was just standing there with a blank look, “You okay, girlie?”  
Kayla blinked as she clutched the camera with both hands, “Y,yeah.”  
“Sorry I got cum on your camera.”  
The young woman smiled as a blush rose to her cheeks, “Highlight of my day.” Her smile disappeared a moment later, “Oh, can I get you anything to drink? That was, I mean, fluid wise…”  
Kimber laughed as she stood slowly, “Actually, if you could get me another bottle of water, that would be amazing.”  
The girl walked off after nodding furiously, and Sasha watched her go with a chuckle, “I think you’ve got her wrapped around your finger.”  
“I’m interested to see what she’ll become,” the futanari pursed her lips as she looked around the set, “Holy god, I came a lot.”  
Sasha uttered a nasally laugh, “That’s what I wanted. Honestly, that was better than anything I could have hoped for. Your agent probably told you, but eventually, I want to do solo shoots with every one of this season’s major league girls.”  
“Yup, she mentioned it. Who you gunning for next?”  
“Tilly Florez?” The adult entertainment director said the woman’s name as question more than a statement.  
“Aha.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry if…”  
“No no,” Kimber laughed lowly as she fiddled with the bracelet that controlled the vibrator. She turned it off, but she could still feel the ghost vibrations in her nerves as she took a deep breath, “I don’t have any beef with Tilly; she won that match fair and square. That girl can shoot… god can she shoot!” Kimber laughed, “She’s like a fucking sniper rifle.”  
Sasha crossed her arms, “Would it offend you if I asked you some questions about her?”  
“Naw. I don’t know a whole lot about her, but she seems like a pretty cool chick.”  
“What does she like? I mean, as a hobby; like you and exercising?”  
“Hm,” Kimber thought back about all of the interactions she’d had with the woman who’d taken first place from her a year prior, “She likes to cook, apparently. I guess she spends a lot of time doing it, so it must be important to her.”  
“Interesting… very interesting,” Sasha pawed her chin.  
Kimber took a step towards the bathroom and giggled, “Honestly, I don’t even wanna know what you have in mind for her.”  
“I’m sure you could guess,” The director smiled as she gave Kimber’s backside a sideways grin. She glanced over at the set that she’d so meticulously had placed the day before and she shook her head slowly, “My god… that is a lot of cum.”


End file.
